


Messages in The Sand

by Mandancie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandancie/pseuds/Mandancie
Summary: Neville learns there are more to the candy wrappers than meets the eye.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Messages in The Sand

'>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A special thanks to The Lonely God With a Box for beta'ing my story.**

**Summary: Neville learns there are more in the candy wrappers than meets the eye.**

**A/N: I read a story a couple of days ago and got me thinking about Neville and his relationship with his parents.**

**I hope you enjoy this story.**

Neville came home from a busy day. Several of his dragon-hared plants were dying and he needed to care for them. They were important. It was a rare plant. Neville knew that he was the only nursery that had this plant. It was very sought out in the Potions community.

When Neville walked in the door, he heard movement coming from the upstairs rooms.

"Luna," Neville called out.

"I'm in the bedroom." Neville heard his wife's voice coming from the top of the stairs.

Neville made his way into their bedroom. Luna was sitting in the middle of the bed with a box on her lap.

"What are you doing?" Neville asked, walking to the side of the bed.

Luna had small pieces of paper scattered on the bed. Neville looked closely and noticed that they were candy wrappers. The same candy wrappers that his mother would give him when he would visit his parents at St. Mungo's.

"What are you doing?" Neville asked, trying to keep his voice even.

Looking at the wrappers always brought tears to his eyes. Though they were the most valuable thing in his life. His mother gave them to him. Neville just wished that his mother and father would remember him. Sometimes, Neville envied Harry. Yes, Harry's parents died, but knowing that they are really gone and not some shell of their former self seemed easier than seeing your parents and still not being able to talk to them. He couldn't grieve their loss because they were still alive, but he also couldn't talk to them because they lost their minds.

"I was looking at your wrappers and I noticed something," Luna said, not looking up from the bed.

"Okay," Neville said, turning to remove the outer robe. He walked into the closet to change into some comfortable clothes. Mainly, he just wanted to get away from the wrappers right now.

"There is a message on the back of them," Luna said.

Neville stopped midway of unbuttoning his shirt. Stepping out of the closet with his hands frozen on his shirt.

"What?" Neville exclaimed. "What message?"

"Come look," Luna invited.

Neville's hands dropped to his side as if the muscles in his arms no longer worked. His legs felt like jelly, but it carried the man towards the bed. When Neville looked down on top of the bed, he saw the candy wrappers lined up.

It took a while for his brain to work at what he was looking at. He knew since he was younger that there were alphabets on the back of the wrapper. He never thought anything about it. Now, looking at them, Neville never thought of this.

I—W—I—L—L—N—E—V—E—R—F—O—R—G—E—T—Y—O—U—M—Y—L—O—V—E—L—Y—S—O—N—N—E—V—I—L—L—E

 _I will never forget you, my lovely son, Neville_.

Tears burned his throat looking down at the wrappers. His weak legs finally gave out when he dropped on the side of the bed, his eyes not leaving the wrappers.

 _She did remember me,_ Neville thought. The first tear streamed down his cheek followed by many others. She knew I was there. She knew. My mum knew.

Luna looked at Neville and pulled him into her arms.

"Do you want to visit your parents today?" Luna whispered in Neville's ear.

Not being able to talk, Neville nodded.

_000_000_000

Neville and Luna were walking down the corridor of the psychiatric ward of St Mungo's. When they reached the room of the Longbottoms, Neville went in.

Like always, Alice Longbottom was sitting in a chair blankly staring out of the window that overlooked the garden in the back of the hospital. Frank would be next to her also looking out of the window. Neville knelt by his mother.

"Mum," Neville said softly, his voice thick with emotion. "I love you. I love you so much."

Like always, Alice didn't look down at her son. She didn't even move when Neville got beside her.

Neville wrapped his arms around his mother's waist, laying his head in her lap. The tears flowed when he felt a hand on his head, rubbing it. Neville tightened his hold. Not to hurt her, but to do his best to shown someone, who has never showed any kind of recognition towards him, the love that never left him.

"I love you so much, mum."

_THE END_

_A/N: Please leave a review letting me know what you think._

_Many hugs and kisses to you all!_

_Mandancie_


End file.
